


Ballet

by Blackie_Noir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballerina, Ballet, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dying Swan, F/M, Friendship, Handcuffs, Spiders, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_Noir/pseuds/Blackie_Noir
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Clint que iría voluntariamente al ballet un par de años atrás, se hubiera reído a carcajadas en su cara… pero entonces apareció Nat.





	Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que vi que Natasha Romanoff llevaba un collar de la amistad (el de la flechita) con Clint Barton, me dije: "tienes que hacer algo de ese par". Pues ahí tenéis el resultado.
> 
> Para quien no conozca ni haya visto nunca a Anna Pavlova (o a Maya Plisetskaya) representar la Muerte del Cisne de Saint-Saëns… solo digo que es imperativo que se pase por Youtube a entender de dónde ha surgido la inspiración de este fic. No puedo ser imparcial con el tema porque toco el violoncello y es un solo muy famoso de mi instrumento, pero es verdaderamente precioso y quería ser un poco original; no solo existe el Lago de los Cisnes, ni ahora Cisne Negro.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Clint que iría voluntariamente al ballet un par de años atrás, se hubiera reído a carcajadas en su cara… pero entonces apareció Nat.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue en aquella operación, donde se refugiaron en una sala llena de espejos. Lejos de descansar (cómo él había sugerido tras esquivar las balas), la vio caminar con elegancia, casi arrastrando los pies, hasta situarse en una esquina de la habitación para ponerse a… ¿calentar? Era instintivo, pero parecía hacerla feliz. Más o menos.

Clint sabía que el cambio era duro para Natasha. Aún había noches en las que tenía que quedarse a dormir con ella, sujetándole la muñeca para emular las esposas con la que se ataba al cabezal de la cama. No podía empezar a imaginarse siquiera la tortura a la que había estado expuesta desde niña.

Por eso, cuando entendió lo que significaba para ella la danza –todo lo que esta implicaba–, no dudó un instante y decidió que ya era hora de comprar bonos para poder asistir ambos juntos al ballet.

Sabía lo que le venía encima, la paciencia con la que tendría que trabajar para ayudarla y la de espectáculos que tendría que comerse con patatas fritas y música clásica.

Lo que no sabía era que merecería tanto la pena verla con los ojos brillantes y emocionados con la muerte del cisne de Saint-Saëns, ni la congoja que él mismo tuvo que tragar en grueso inspirada por el violoncello y el piano de fondo, con la bailarina contorsionándose al final del Carnaval de los Animales; herida, abatida, pero majestuosa e hipnotizante, luchando tercamente contra el paso del tiempo. Como ella.

Y Clint Barton, al que por algo lo llamaban Ojo de Halcón, empezó a ver cada vez más similitudes con las puntas de las bailarinas y las delicadas patas de las arañas, así como con los giros argumentales de la música hecha historia y el pasado bélico entretejido con la figura artística de la Viuda Negra.

Sufrimiento poético. En pointe, en garde.


End file.
